


Beatles one shots

by cosmicbeatle



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Paul, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Spanking, Stuffing, idek lol, top!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbeatle/pseuds/cosmicbeatle
Summary: This is full of multiple one shots that will include multiple kinks. If you don’t like, don’t read (:
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Stuart Sutcliffe, Paul McCartney/Stuart Sutcliffe, Stuart Sutcliffe/Astrid Kirchherr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Stuffed Paulie

**Author's Note:**

> this story has to do with a “stuffing” kink. this is the first kind of story I made like this so.. don’t be too mean lol

“Fuck.” Paul says as he wipes his mouth and comes closer to the camera. “You guys will never guess how much I just ate.” He says as he rubs his bloated tummy. He was alone and decided to film another video as his other videos of himself received many views online. People seemed to really enjoy it when he stuffed himself particularly. He didn’t mind it though, he loved eating. It felt good. 

“I’ll have to make sure John doesn’t find out.” He says with a giggle. He and John had already made multiple videos together, the fans loved it. It didn’t really matter what they did, they’d get views and comments about how pretty Paul was or how strong John is. It was an interesting thing. 

“Fuck, it feels so good though.” Paul says with a little moan, rubbing it some more. The black haired boy had socks that went past his knees and to his thighs, a blue skirt with black panties, and a pretty white long sleeved shirt. “Would you guys like to see?” He said as he motioned towards his skirt, pulling it up a bit. Biting his lip, Paul pulled it all the way up and slid his hand down to his crotch, palming his cock through the panties. “Fuckk..” he let out as his tummy pushed against his arm. He wasn’t too overweight, just a tiny, tiny bit to the point of him being squishy. ( oh my god did I just write that ) he moaned softly and pulled his panties off, continuing to feel his dick. 

“F-*hic* fuck..” He said as he blushed, “excuse me.” he smiled a bit into the camera. “Fuck, if John knew how much of a little pig I was being right now, he’d probably punish me.” “Or, he’d enjoy it. You guys know how much John likes to watch me do things.” He giggled. 

Feeling it much harder and faster he began to squirm around a bit. “Fuck, God I wish John was here right now.” “I bet you guys would love that too, seeing him touch me and fuck-.” He paused as he heard the door of his and John’s room open a bit. 

“Macca? What are you-“ John asked innocently as he walked in on Paul’s little tummy bloated and him laying sprawled out in front of the camera. “Oh baby.” He said as he appreciated his lover’s choice of clothing and the state he was in. “You’re so pretty.. come ‘ere.” John said as he sat down on the bed, motioning for Paul to sit in his lap. Paul was happy to oblige. 

“Was someone hungry, hmm?” He asked, watching Paul’s cheeks get red. Paul nodded, feeling his cock get harder at the question. “Yes, sir..” John smiled, “And you decided to show our lovely viewers?” Paul nodded once again, “yes sir.” John felt Paul’s little tummy and smiled a bit. “Very cute, you couldn’t even wait, hmm?” “No, sir..” Paul moaned out as John started to trail his fingers on Paul’s skirt. 

“Can’t leave you alone ever, can I baby?” John smiled as he continued teasing his lover. Paul moaned more in response, bucking his hips to show that he indeed wanted and needed more. “Fuck. Yes, baby.” John said as he started to slowly stroke Paul’s dick, watching him come undone. “Pretty little boy, hmm?” He asked, watching Paul’s expressions change from one to another. “Y-yes..” he gasped, getting closer as he felt John’s warm hand on his cock. 

“Please cum for me baby, please?” John asked, tempting his lover. Paul was in heaven and John wanted to make it even better. He knew how much Paul liked to try new things and experience whatever. John loved that about him and he wouldn’t lie, seeing Paul like that turned him on a lot. 

Suddenly Paul was moaning loudly and shaking as he came from all of the sensations he was feeling. “Oh, how pretty..” John said as he slowly stopped touching him, blushing at the sight in front of him. He laid Paul down and went towards the camera. “Hope you lot’ enjoyed.” John said with a wink.


	2. Pretty Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Stu have some fun with Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is wild

“Paul undress right fucking now.”  
John says with a smirk, looking at the boy in front of him. “Sir.. I-.”  
“Right fucking now!”   
“Yes sir.”  
As soon as Paul undresses, John pushes him onto the bed and palms his dick.   
“Fuck..”   
“You’re so hard, fucking whore.”  
Paul’s hips buck as he feels himself getting closer to ecstasy.   
“Jesus, how long has it been, Macca?”   
“4 weeks..”  
“Oh, and you’ve never done anything about it?”  
“I haven’t, sir..”   
“Good boy.” John says as he takes Paul’s clothes completely off.   
John starts to prepare Paul as he hears a knock at the door.   
“Hold on, darling.” John says as he leaves a very timid Paul alone on the bed.   
Stuart was waiting at the door.   
“Good, you’re here on time.”  
Paul overhears this and starts to get a little nervous.  
‘Is someone else coming in?’  
“He’s over there.” And soon after that Paul sees Stuart coming towards him.  
“Fuck.”  
“Look at him.”  
“He looks so pretty.” Stuart says with a smirk.   
“Yeah, and he’ll be quiet too. He won’t pick a fight with you this time, Stu.” John says and the boys both laugh, leaving Paul a blushing and confused mess.  
“J-John?” Paul asks, confused.  
“Quiet pet.”  
The two boys smirk again.  
This is going to be fun.  
“Such a pretty boy, wanting to start fights?”  
“We’ll start a fight with you.”  
“You’ll love it.”  
‘Fuck.’ Paul thought to himself as his dick hardened from the words.  
“Look at him, already excited..”  
“He’s probably thought about this many, many times.” Stuart adds.  
John then gets a piece of cloth and wraps it around Paul’s eyes, making sure that he can’t see. Stuart then grabs his arms and pins them behind his back, tying them together all the while Paul is squirming and starting to get loud.   
“Why so loud, baby? Can’t fight back this time, hmm?” Stuart says, making Paul just a bit frustrated.   
‘Fuck fuck fuck!’ Paul thought to himself.   
“This way, you won’t know what’s coming or when.” John adds.   
Paul’s dick twitches at the thought and he blushes, knowing how exposed he truly is at this moment.  
“Fuck. We better get to work then hmm Stu?”  
“Yes we should, John.”  
Then, Paul feels someone’s hands placed right on his cock, stroking it up and down, making Paul’s lips open as he lets out continuous moans.   
“Fuck.”  
“Such a fucking slut.” One of the boys says with a hint of laughter in their voice.   
Usually if this had happened in any other way, Paul would’ve punched Stuart in the face.   
And he knows this. That’s why he’s finding it so amusing..   
Paul then feels a soft hand leading down to his entrance. The hand starts to poke at it, opening it more and more.   
“ahh!” Paul moans out heavily.   
John feels his dick harden as he does this, knowing how turned on Paul is. He soon stops teasing themselves and enters Paul, causing a loud moan.  
John went faster and faster, watching Stuart as he continued to jerk Paul off.   
“God! Yes!”   
“Fuck.” Both of the boys kept repeating, not being able to help themselves.   
“You’re such a jealous little slut, aren’t you?”   
Paul heard this and instantly knew it was Stu.   
“Don’t know why, we could do this all the time, Paulie.”  
Paul then feels the mood in the room shift and feels John going faster and faster, almost as if he was claiming that Paul was his.   
“Stuart.. go over there and..”  
The rest of it Paul couldn’t hear as John covered his ears, making the noises sound muffled.   
Soon enough though, Paul felt a vibrating sensation against his skin and he felt as if he would cum right then and there.   
“Fuck!!” Paul moaned loudly, gripping onto the sheets as he was on edge.  
“Pretty Paul, cum for us please.” John says  
“Cum for me, love.” He says in almost a whisper.  
Paul’s hips bucked up and he came instantly, knowing that John still wanted him to be all his.   
“Good boy.”   
-


	4. Please Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul’s jealous of Stuart and doesn’t believe John when he tells him that Paul is all he needs. Until...

“Paul Please. I’m sorry for acting like a twat back there, I admit it.“John quickly spits out, “Paul, I need you so badly.” Hearing those words made Paul’s cheeks heat up, he needed John too. “What about Stu then?” An angry Paul spits. “Isn’t he the best? The one you need the most? The one-.” John quickly interrupts him as he pushes him against the brick wall. 

“Paul, please.” John says right before kissing Paul. “Let me prove it to you.” He quickly adds as he goes down and unzips Paul’s pants. Paul was already hard as the words fell from John’s lips telling him how badly he needed him, how pretty he was, how he was the one for him. 

John starts to suck him off and Paul tries his hardest to be quiet, the others are inside getting ready for their next gig and if they found them like this, then.. 

“Fuck!” Paul let out, instantly regretting being as loud as he was. He could feel John start to smirk, knowing that he was getting his way with him. Sometimes Paul hated John’s sarcasm and wit. That was only sometimes though, Paul adores John. 

“Johnnnn..” Paul’s moan drags out as he almost falls to his knees. John always knew how to make him feel like he was on cloud fucking nine. He starts to thrust into John’s mouth, getting closer and closer each second. “So, so, good. Fuck.” John was going as deep as he could and as fast as he could. Paul loved looking down at John and how vulnerable he was at this very moment, just for him. 

The way his leather jacket started to slip off just a bit and his greasy hair stood out. Paul loved it, he loved him. 

“Fuck!” Paul lets out as he orgasms, shaking while doing so. 

John looked up at him and cleared off his mouth, smiling. “I told you I’d prove it to you, Macca.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking SO LONG to make another chapter, I have a bunch of drafts lying around so I’ll get to it again. I’ve been busy recently but hope you enjoyed this shortish chapter. ((:


	5. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul have some very much needed time to themselves in the loo after a gig of theirs.

“Look at me, darling.”  
Paul looked up at the older boy.   
“You look so pretty, darling. Your pants are so.” He stopped and touched Paul’s hardened cock. “Sooo, tight. Why, baby?” John squatted down to Paul, holding Paul’s chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Is it because of me, Macca?” Paul tried to look down as he started to become flustered but John wasn’t having it and he raised his chin up once again. “Macca. Answer me. Are you hard because of me?” John demanded. Paul nodded. “Say it, then.” Paul’s cheeks were on fire, he was turned on but so, so embarrassed. “Yes, John. I’m hard because of you..” John smiles and palms Paul’s dick, making him squirm a little whilst moaning softly. “Such a good, good boy, Macca. Right?” John smirked, already knowing the answer. “Yes, John..” “If only the others knew how fucking pathetic you were. Begging for my attention, hmm?” John teased, knowing that this got to Paul. “Fuck, yes sir.. if only they knew..” Paul spoke softly, not wanting many to hear. The two were pinned up in the bathroom of their last gig, the others drinking up. 

John left hickeys all over Paul’s neck, often. He loved watching Paul become flustered once someone asked him about the marks. Watching him come up with a story on the spot about some bird when in reality, it was John Winston Lennon who left the “love mark” John was often amused by this. 

John then unzips Paul’s pants and softly pulls his dick out, stroking it as he did so. “So, Paulie. Do you want to get off, tonight?” John smirked. What a dumb question. Paul moaned in response, bucking his hips towards John’s hand. John tightened his grip and stroked even faster. “Paul, Paul, Paul…” he whispered in his ear, giving Paul multiple shivers. “I really want to fuck you, Macca.” Hearing John say that made Paul go crazy. “I want to fill you up, love. I want you to be all mine.” John stroked faster, and faster. “Would you like that, Macca?” Paul nodded. John then stopped stroking him and undid his pants, revealing how hard he was as well. “Fuck, John..” Paul blushes. “Please hurry..” John then turns Paul around and slowly enters him. “J-John, fuck!” Paul winces, feeling the raw sensation. He could do it, he’s done it before. He’s John’s little bitch afterall. 

John goes faster and faster, groaning as he does so. He was certain the others, or somebody, could hear them in here. They must have been the loudest, especially with Paul’s moaning. This fact made John go faster and faster and finish inside of Paul. Paul, not having finished yet, was still enjoying the ecstasy of it all. John wrapped his hand around Paul and continued to stroke him, eventually leading to Paul finishing as well. 

The two were heavily breathing and embraced each other. “You guys done yet?” They heard George ask. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking soooo long to update!! Been going through a lot, have been busy, etc etc but I’m going to try and write more!


End file.
